The Hangover My Edition
by Kdmr87
Summary: Four friends are headed to sin city for a fun weekend but what happens when they wake up the next day with no recollection from the night before? Faberry friendship
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! I know this has been done so many times but I loved writing mine and I hope you enjoy it too. I'm still working on Hidden Feelings but because this one had already been finished, I decided to give it a shot and see of you guys are interested in reading this. _

_I don't own Glee or the awesome movie The Hangover or anything else in here obviously._

_Without further ado…. Enjoy_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was finishing packing when she heard the honk of a car. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her luggage, her purse and locked her apartment door.

Puck got out of the back seat car and help Rachel with her luggage.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Rach we are going to Vegas for two nights and three days. What on earth do you have in here?"

She rolled her eyes as she got in the back of the car as he put her luggage with the rest of theirs. Finn was in the driver's side and Quinn in the passenger's.

"Finn, was the honking necessary?" Rachel asked.

Puck got in next to her.

Finn looked over his shoulder. "Hey I'm getting married in four days and my fiancée wants a joined Vegas bachelor and bachelorette party. We don't have all day."

"Oh please you are more excited than I am." Quinn rolled her eyes smiling at Finn.

Finn smirked and started to drive.

Five hours into the drive.

"Okay so it's just the four of us." Quinn smiled excitedly, "Yay. My maid of honor and the best man. I have a couple of places I want to go..." Quinn continued.

"And a couple of places I want to go." Finn added smirking.

Quinn glared at him. "Honey we are not going to a strip club."

"Why not? It's part of a bachelor's party. Back me up Puck."

"Uh uh. I love the ladies but I agree with baby mama, plus I do not need to get in trouble with Erika." Puck smirked.

"I'm surprised you were able to come." Rachel commented while looking at a Vegas pamphlet.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Puck asked annoyed.

Quinn interrupted before Rachel spoke. "Puck you two are attached to the hip. Wherever she goes you go and vise versa."

"It's true." Rachel said.

"Girls leave him alone." Finn said looking straight ahead.

"Whatever but she knew how much Quinn wanted just the four of us to come so she was okay with it."

Rachel smirked. "You are so whipped."

"Shut up. You're just jealous." Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Mature guys." Quinn added.

Finn grabbed her hand and they intertwined their fingers. "Let them bicker it's how they best communicate."

Quinn laughed and leaned in to peck him on the lips.

The four friends walked in to the lobby towards the front desk to check in.

"Hi reservation for Finn Hudson."

The receptionist typed in the information and smiled when she found it. "Okay here two rooms connected for two nights and three days. The first room double beds and the second room single bed."

"Actually there's been a change of plans." Puck stood next to Finn and smirked.

"Puck what are you doing man?" Finn asked.

"This is your engagement present. We'll take the Provocateur penthouse. Reservation for Noah Puckerman." Puck explained to the engaged couple and then winked at the receptionist.

The woman smiled and started typing.

"We know you make a lot of money but you don't have to show it off." Rachel said annoyed.

Puck raised one eyebrow and smirked. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood by Quinn who tried to hide her smile. "What?"

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing."

"You shouldn't encourage him like this." Rachel glared at Puck.

"Rach don't you think he's acting like this because he's free the next couple of days? If he wants to indulge, let him, hey it's my wedding after all." Quinn grinned.

Puck gave the receptionist his credit card and the woman gave him four keys and a pamphlet of the hotel.

"Enjoy your stay here at Hard Rock Café Hotel."

"Oh we will." Puck winked at the woman once again and turned around.

Rachel shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

Finn smirked hugging him. "Thanks man. You didn't have to do this."

"You're marrying one of my baby mama and best friend of course I do."

The four of them walk through the casino.

Rachel eyes widened as she saw so many machines and smiled. "Oh my God I want to play."

Quinn hit Rachel softly on the arm. "Hey I thought you were backing me up on the no gambling and strip club thing."

"I know but come on. Don't you want to at least try one?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Come on baby it'll be fun." Finn smiled at Quinn.

"Fine but just one and after dinner. Rach made us reservations at 8 at the Bellagio."

"And you call me a show off." Puck said looking at Rachel, referring at the Bellagio reservation. She glared at him and he grabbed her shoulders with his arm hugging her, which made her smile.

The four of them arrived at the elevators and used the key to go to the penthouse floor.

When the elevator opened, the four of them walked out and into the main room impressed. Puck and Finn with smirks on their faces and Quinn and Rachel walking around looking at the place in awe.

"Puck you are the best." Quinn smiled as she hugged him.

"It's pretty nice." Rachel said trying to act unimpressed. Puck grabbed Rachel and started tickling her. "Oh my God Noah stop," she laughed.

"Admit you love it and I'll let you go."

Rachel laughed again. "Fine I love it now let me go."

Puck was holding Rachel waist from behind not letting her go but did stop tickling her.

"Okay while you two do your weird foreplay thing..." Rachel quickly stepped away from Puck annoyed at what Finn had said and an amused Quinn. "My girl and I will retire for a couple of hours. We'll meet back here at 7:30 to head to the restaurant."

"Please behave guys." Quinn said.

Rachel and Puck watched Quinn and Finn walked to their side of the penthouse closing the door behind them.

"Dibs on the bed closest to the window." Rachel screamed as she ran towards the other side of the penthouse.

"I don't think so."

She started running towards the other side Puck right behind her.

When they got to the room, they stood by the door looking at the king size bed in the middle of the room. It looked bigger than a king size bed.

"Wow."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Okay we can work with this. The bed is big enough. If you explain to Erika she won't have a problem with it."

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Puck smirked at her wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

She scoffed. "Whatever. It's your relationship." She walked to the bathroom and was in awe. "Check out the bathroom."

He walked over to her and smiled. "Nice."

"Okay. What do you wanna do?"

"Well seeing as our friends are fucking their brains out as we speak and Quinn told us to not even think about doing anything without her and since it's a couple of days before her wedding, I say we stay in and watch a movie. I don't want to take any chances with the bride to be."

"Boring but you're right."

They both laid on the bed and Puck looked through the movies.

Three hours later, the four of them were on the balcony and looked out on the strip.

"Okay. Are you guys ready for this?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"I'm so excited." Rachel said smiling.

"Okay. I'll get us some drinks to toast." Puck said and he went to the table to get the drinks ready.

"This is gonna be awesome." Finn said.

Puck walked back and gave the shots to his friends. "To Quinn and Finn."

"To Quinn and Finn." Rachel repeated.

"To our dear and awesome friends." Quinn said.

"Yea to Rachel and Puck." Finn smiled.

They clinked the glasses and drank the alcohol in one gulp.

"Wow that's strong." Finn said.

Rachel who wasn't a big drinker made a disgusted face.

"All right let's party." Quinn grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's an update! I know it's a short one but this is just the beginning!_

_I own nothing… Don't sue_

_Mistakes are mine._

_Enjoy_

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day Rachel slowly opened her eyes and cringed at the pounding headache she suddenly felt. She sat up and when she looked around, the penthouse was a total mess. It looked nothing like they left it the night before.

Chairs were all over the main room in different positions, the couch looked like it was attacked, pillows everywhere, some were even ripped, and clothes she didn't recognize were all over the floor. Bottles of alcohol, some empty and some half empty, were all over the floor, tables and the couch.

It smelled really nasty too which made Rachel hangover worse. When she decided to get up she felt cold and when she looked down she was naked. She gasped trying to find something to cover her but none of the clothes scattered around her fit her. Then she froze when she saw someone next to her groaning.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

She recognized that voice and when she turned around she saw a naked Puck starting to wake up. She quickly grabbed the small dress to cover at least some parts of her body. Her head was still pounding so that's why she didn't really want to move too much.

Puck opened his eyes and looked around the penthouse with his eyes wide in shock. "What the...?" Then what's even more shocking, he saw a half naked Rachel blushing. He looked down and saw that he was naked too and very much on display for Rachel to see. Hence her blushing cheeks. He moved his hand to cover his crotch. "Rach did we…?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know. I can't remember anything from last night."

"Me neither." Puck groaned.

"Where are Quinn and Finn?" She asked as she ran to their friend's side of the penthouse not caring that Puck could see her backside.

He groaned at the raging headache and walked her direction.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel stopped by the door and could only see Finn under the covers stirring. Puck stood next to her and saw Finn opening his eyes.

"My head is killing me." Finn groaned and when he looked at his semi naked friends, his eyes widened, "Did you guys have sex?"

Rachel ignored his question and asked, "Where's Q?"

"She's right here?" Finn said as looked next to him and when he pulled the covers down, instead of his fiancée like he though he would find, there was a naked man passed out. "That's not my fiancée."

Rachel eyes widened at the same time she heard Puck snickered. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Finn said defensively.

"How can you cheat on her?" Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head in confusion. "I... don't remember."

"Whoa chill. We don't remember anything from last night. Let's not jump to conclusions." Puck said trying to get his two friends to settle down. "Dude the penthouse is a complete mess."

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. Let's just... get dressed and we'll go from there."

Puck watched her walk away and Finn smirked at his friend's face. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Puck turned to look at Finn. "What?" he asked defensively.

Finn smirked. "You're drooling."

"Shut up." Puck walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel tried looking for her dress, around the main room of the penthouse, she wore the night before but all she was founding were slutty clothes that definitely did not belong to her. She saw the balcony door open and walked towards it.

She sighed when she found her dress and then swallowed thickly when she found Puck's clothes as well. She now knew for sure they definitely had sex. First, because it was kind of obvious and secondly she was sore. She blushed again not believing it. She heard a noise and looked behind her seeing Puck. "I found our clothes."

,,,,,,,,,,

When Puck and Rachel walked into their room, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw three naked women and a naked guy sleeping on their bed.

"Now I know who the clothes belong to." Rachel said shaking her head in disbelief. She went to grab a pair of jeans, underwear, and a tank top. "Can you please get rid of them?" She didn't wait for an answer as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door sighing, not believing what was going on.

Puck looked at the four people on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at them. "Everyone out. Now!"

The women got off the bed, out to the living room followed by the man. Then they all grabbed their clothes and left without saying a word.

,,,,,,,,,,

Finn, Puck and Rachel were at the poolside restaurant miserable. Rachel had sunglasses on trying to fight the headache that was slowly going away. Puck and Finn were eating in silence watching her as if she had the answers.

"Okay. So we don't remember anything." Rachel said annoyed.

"The last thing I remember was walking towards the Bellagio." Puck added.

"Me too." Finn agreed.

"So do I." Rachel said.

Puck finished eating and went to grab his wallet when he found a receipt of the Bellagio Hotel and two rings. "Guys look."

"What's with the rings?" asked Finn.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Rachel check your purse and see if there's anything that says what we did last night."

Finn didn't find anything useful in his pockets or wallet.

"There's nothing here." She said after emptying her purse. She sighed back against the chair. "I hope Q is okay."

"We'll find her."

"Okay we can start by going to the restaurant." Puck suggested.

They all nodded in agreement.

,,,,,,,,,,

Finn walked into the Bellagio Restaurant followed by Rachel and Puck. They spotted a server and went to talk to him. "Excuse me. Hi. Umm," looking at the receipt for the waiter's name, "is Brandon here by any chance?"

The waiter looked at them suspiciously. "Is he in trouble?"

"No but he might be able to help us."

The waiter relaxed a bit. "Okay one second." He left and ten minutes later a taller man appeared.

Brandon smiled as he approached the trio. "Hey guys."

"You know us?" Rachel asked.

Brandon smiled. "Yea you guys were a lot of fun and very good tippers."

Rachel noticed Puck smirking and punched him on the arm. "What?"

Rachel shook her head annoyed at his immaturity.

"What's going on? You guys don't look too good. Where's your lady?"

"I was hoping you could help us with that. See we don't remember much of last night and we were hoping you could help us by remembering if we said anything about where we might had gone next?"

"Well umm you four were laughing and extremely happy the whole time you were here. I think one of you might have mentioned something about Celine Dion."

"Oh my God. Yes we wanted to go to the concert." Rachel eyes widened in realization.

"You remember?" asked Puck.

"Not about last night but we talked about it before coming here."

Finn sighed overwhelmed. "Okay thanks for your help Brandon."

"No problem. And good luck with the wedding." Brandon smiled.

"That's if there is a wedding." Puck mumbled.

Rachel punched him again and snapped. "Not helping." She said as the three of them left.

,,,,,,,,,,

The three of them walked into Caesar's Palace and towards the box office and knocked to see if there was anybody there.

"Nothing." Puck sighed.

Finn hit the desk in frustration. "Damn it."

"Hey it's okay." Rachel said softly trying to calm him down.

"No it's not. We have to find her." Finn whispered.

"We will." Rachel said soothingly.

"Excuse me? Is there something you need help with?" The three of them turned around and a big African American looking tough guy smiled at them. "Hey you're back."

"You know us." It wasn't a question as Puck walked towards him.

"Oh yes. You three and your fiancée wanted to see the show but it was sold out."

"You saw her. She was with us?" Finn asked with hope in his voice.

"Oh yes." The man nodded.

"What time was that?" asked Rachel.

"Around 10:45pm. She made a big deal with how she was getting married and how it would be an amazing present if I would let you guys in." He chuckled. "I would have but first it was sold out, and second, you four seemed to be on something."

Rachel eyes widened. "You mean like on drugs?"

"Yea." Then man held Rachel hand and looked at it.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked a bit shocked.

"You have something stamped on the back of your hand. Come here I have a black light."

Rachel looked at Finn and Puck as she went with the man over to the black light. The other two followed. The man put her hand under it and nodded.

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"That's one of our best strip club in Vegas."

The three of them eyes widened in surprised.

"Strip club?" Puck and Finn asked at the same time.

**TBC**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey y'all! I know this is a fast update but I'll be real busy the next couple of weeks. This is another really short chapter but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Hope you enjoy it…. Things just keep getting complicated (evil laugh) _

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! _

_I regret to admit I do not own anything… so don't sue_

_Mistakes are mine_

_Enjoy_

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck, Rachel and Finn were walking towards the famous Palomino Strip Club.

Rachel whispered harshly completely embarrassed, "I can't believe we actually came here." She said looking around as if someone was looking at her and judging.

"Me neither. Quinn was dead against it." Finn said in awe.

"This looks like it would have been my idea don't you think? So just tell her it was my fault." Puck smirked, opened the door and three of them walked inside.

Rachel cringed at the smell of the place. Even though it was daylight, the strip club smelled like sex, beer, and cigarettes. She looked at Finn and hit him with her elbow as he looked at the naked girls on stage.

"What? I'm just looking around." Finn said defensively.

"Focus on finding your _fiancée_." Rachel glared at him.

"Hey the love birds are back. And where's your other half?"

The three of them saw a woman barely dressed walking towards them and hugged them.

She noticed they didn't know who she was. "You don't recognize me do you?" The three of them shook their head. "Well you did seem like you were on some awesome drug." The woman grinned.

"What do you mean?" asked Finn.

Rachel cleared her throat. "And why did you look at the two of us when you said love birds?" she asked pointing between her and Puck.

"You really don't remember?" the stripper asked amused.

"What's your name?" Finn asked.

"Diamond."

"Diamond we seemed to not remember anything whatsoever about last night. And my other half as you said, is missing." Finn explained.

Diamond frowned. "Oh."

"So we need your help. Can you please tell us what happened here?" Finn asked.

Diamond smiled. "Of course. You guys were a lot of fun and very good tippers especially you." She winked at Rachel.

Puck was smirking when Diamond looked at Rachel lasciviously.

"Me?" Rachel eyes widened. "I tipped you."

Diamond smiled suggestively. "Oh yea. When you weren't shoving your tongue down his throat you paid me to give you and him a lap dance."

Rachel chuckled nervously. "Noah and I? Impossible." She looked at Puck who looked like he was in the twilight zone.

"It was very hot. You two were all over each other, when you weren't paying attention to me of course." Diamond noticed Rachel paling as she spoke. "Oh honey you look pale. Are you okay?"

Puck knew Rachel was trying not to freak out at the moment. "Do you have water?"

"Yea." Diamond walked away.

Rachel sat on one of the chairs that were next to them and Puck and Finn sat next to her. Diamond walked back to them with three cups of water.

"Here you go." Diamond smiled softly.

"So we were making out and making you give us lap dances?" Puck asked in disbelief. He hoped his girlfriend wouldn't find out about this or he was dead and yet he really wished he had remembered. God he was going to hell.

Diamond smiled. "Yes"

Rachel blushed and couldn't even look at any one of them at the moment. Oh my God she was such a slut. How can she act like a whore and with Noah no less?

"What about my fiancée?" Finn asked ignoring his two friends avoiding looking at the other.

Diamond shrugged her shoulders. "What about her? You two were in your own little world talking about marriage and having kids and all that stuff. No offense but these two where the highlight of my night. They were so into each other. I was surprised you two didn't end up having sex in front of me." Diamond winked at Rachel.

"Oh my God." Rachel put her hands on her face blushing deeply while Puck tried to hide the amusement in all of this.

"What time did we leave?" Finn asked ignoring the awkwardness in all of this.

Diamond nodded. "Around 2 in the morning."

"And you sure we all left together?" Finn asked unsure.

"Yes. The four of you left in one piece."

Finn scratched his head and rubbed his eyes trying to get his shit together. "Okay. Thank you Diamond."

"No problem. And you two," Diamond winked at Rachel and Puck, "can come any time you want. I'll be happy to entertain."

"Thanks." Rachel blushed.

Puck chuckled. "Thanks."

The three of them were walking away but before they could reach the door they heard Diamond calling out for them. "Wait. I remember you guys talking about a Chapel of Love while you paid the bill."

Finn smiled. "Okay thanks."

,,,,,,,,,,

They walked out of the strip club and stood outside not knowing what to do next.

"Do you know how many Chapel of Love there are here in Vegas?" Rachel asked irritated.

"I know." Finn sighed rubbing his face in frustration.

"We can try the ones closest from here." Puck shrugged his shoulders in suggestion.

Rachel nodded and followed Finn and Puck as they waited for a cab.

"I feel like Sherlock Holmes," Puck grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot"

Puck laughed out loud as the three of them got into a cab.

,,,,,,,,,,

The three of them sat in silence as they headed to the first chapel of love. In just a few minutes, they arrived to the closest from the strip club.

"Can you wait here a sec? We're not sure this is the right place." Finn asked the cab driver. "We'll pay extra"

"Sure"

"What are the chances that this is the place?" Puck asked trying to lighten up the mood but they were all curious of what they might find.

The cab driver sat and waited as Rachel, Puck and Finn walked out of the cab.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was in the middle and Puck and Finn were on each side of her as they headed towards the Chapel of Love.

"I guess one thing is understandable. You two couldn't wait to get married and decided to elope." Rachel smiled.

"She's gonna kill me." Finn whispered shaking his head.

Rachel shook her head disagreeing. "No she's not. She loves you."

"Come let's go in." Puck said as he opened the door to let them walk in first.

Finn went straight to the desk and hit the bell nonstop until an Indian looking man came out from the back. "Okay, okay jeez what the hell do you... Hey! Newlyweds how's married life going?"

Rachel felt her blood pressure drop and almost fainted. Puck saw that Rachel was about to faint so he held her back as his heart started beating faster.

Finn's eyes widened in shock, "Wait. _They_ got married?"

**TBC**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so uh I just couldn't help myself. After all the wonderful reviews and alerts, (and because my flight is delayed) Here's an update! This one is a little bit longer than the last chapter but not as long as I wanted sorry. Hope you like it!_

_I don't own anything _

_Mistakes are mine_

_Enjoy_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Indian man smiled. "Yea. They got married and you and your fiancée with three other women and a guy were here as witnesses. You four looked excited and you two seemed so in love." He said smiling looking at Puck and Rachel but then noticed how white Rachel turned and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Puck held Rachel tighter as she felt like she her legs might give out at any minute.

"What time did we leave?" Finn asked.

"Around 5 this morning."

"Right, well there was a mistake. You see we apparently were on some kind of drug and we weren't in our right mind." Puck explained rubbing circles on the back of Rachel's lower back trying to soothe her.

The man frowned. "That's so sad to hear. You two seem like you knew what you were doing. I have your wedding album. Let me go get it." He disappeared to the back.

Rachel looked like she was going to hyperventilate. Puck rubbed her lower back and Finn tried to calm her down. "Look we don't know what was going on. We'll fix this okay?"

Puck sighed. "I'm sorry Rach. This is crazy. I know. Everything will be the way it was before."

The man came back with a photo album and Rachel saw the first picture on top of the album. She looked so happy looking at the camera as Puck looked at her smiling widely.

Rachel shook her head and walked away from the album, from her two friends and out the door.

"Is she okay?" the man asked not noticing the tension between them all.

Puck looked at where Rachel had exited. Obviously not, he thought. "No. How much is this?" He turned to look at the Indian guy.

"It came with the wedding package the two of you picked this morning."

"That explains the rings." Finn added.

Puck sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you do annulments?" he asked because he knew it was something Rachel is going to ask and yet he hated asking for one. Ugh he was so screwed.

The man nodded. "Yes. It hurts me to do it but I do. Here's my number." He wrote his info and put it inside the album.

"We'll be back to get it done."

"Okay." Finn and Puck started to walk away. "If you change your mind, the marriage license is in there with the pictures."

Puck looked over his shoulder and then exited the Chapel with Finn.

They saw Rachel already in the cab looking straight ahead and in deep thought waiting for them.

"Hey. It's nobody's fault, it's gonna be fine." Finn tried to reassure Puck.

"Yea."

They got in the cab.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel watched the guys get in the cab, Puck on her right and Finn on the left. She looked at Finn as he sighed resting his head against the cab seat. He hoped they would find Quinn sooner than later.

"What now?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Let's go back to the hotel and go through what we learned today."

"Where to guys?" the driver asked.

"Hard Rock Hotel," Finn answered.

Rachel nodded and then looked at Puck who was looking at their wedding picture on the front of the album. She wondered what he thought about all this?

,,,,,,,,,,

When they got back to their penthouse suite, the place was still a mess.

Puck sighed. "This is gonna cost me a fortune." He said shaking his head trying to clean up a little bit but he cursed and gave up.

"I'm gonna look around and see if I can find anything that will tell us... I don't know anything." Finn said frustrated as he started looking around the main room.

"I'll help." Puck put the wedding album on the table and helped Finn look around the penthouse. When Rachel noticed they weren't paying attention, she grabbed the album and sneaked out to the balcony.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel sat on the lounge chair and took a deep breath, her heart beating rapidly before opening the album. When she first opened the album, she saw the marriage license and both of their signatures with their friend's signatures as well. Then started to look at the pictures.

_The first picture was of her holding a rose walking down the aisle._

_The second picture was of Puck and Rachel looking at each other as the man from the Chapel looked at a book._

_The third picture, Quinn and Finn with three women and a guy watched with wide smiles._

"That explains this morning." Rachel whispered to herself.

_The fourth picture, Puck was putting the ring on her finger while Rachel watched with a big smile._

_The fifth picture, Puck bends Rachel backwards and kissed her what it looked like extremely passionately._

_The sixth picture, Rachel was hanging from Puck's back as if he was giving her a piggyback ride and they both were laughing with Quinn and Finn laughing behind them._

_The seventh picture, Puck had his arms wrapped around Rachel waist and Rachel had her arms around his neck and was kissing him passionately with Quinn and Finn watching on with smiles._

As Rachel looked at the rest of the pictures the tears in her eyes increased. The four of them were having a great time and Puck and her looked like they were in love. How can this be happening to her? This was such a Vegas cliché and it happened to her.

Wow.

She was snapped out of it when she heard commotion inside.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked back into the main room and saw Finn on the phone. "What's going on?" she asked Puck as she put the wedding album on the table.

"We found a hospital bracelet with Finn's name on it so he's talking to one of the hospital staff. And I called house keeping and explained what happened and they will be here to clean this up." Puck explained.

Rachel nodded.

"Great. Okay." Finn hung up the phone. "She's at the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Puck and Rachel asked at the same time.

Finn nodded and Rachel and Puck followed him out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,

Finn, Puck and Rachel walked into the hospital and Finn walked up to the desk followed by Rachel and Puck. "Hi my fiancée is here. Last name Fabray."

"Yes right this way. How are you feeling?" one of the nurses asked.

Finn followed the nurse to a room. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You were admitted at 7 this morning and discharged at 9. Though your fiancée had to stay longer." The nurse explained.

"Why?" He quickly forgot what he had asked as he saw Quinn on the bed peacefully sleeping and walked up to the bed, kissing her lightly. "Baby thank God," he sighed in relief.

Quinn stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey what's going on?"

Finn sighed and smiled. "We woke up this morning not remembering anything and when we didn't see you we freaked out."

Rachel hugged Quinn and Puck kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

Quinn noticed the three of them looked shaken up and exhausted. "What's wrong?"

"It's been a rough day."

The three of them started to explain what had happened that day from the moment they woke up until now. And after they were done telling her the story, Quinn was laughing out loud with tears almost falling. Finn and Puck were amused but Rachel was definitely not laughing nor amused.

The doctor came in and smiled at Quinn. "How are you feeling?"

"Good now." Quinn chuckled.

"Doctor can you explain to us what happened? Why did we come here?" Finn asked. "The nurse told me I was admitted but was let go hours later."

"Quinn here was unconscious and you were out of it. I ran some blood tests and it came out positive for GHB."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"You know them as roofies or the date rape drug." The doctor explained.

"What? We were drugged?" Finn asked in shocked at the same time Rachel and Puck's eyes widened in fright.

"It seemed like it. And both of you I presumed had it too but since I didn't take your blood I can't say for sure. But no worries, the baby is fine Miss Fabray."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Baby?"

Finn smiled. "Baby?"

"Yes you're four weeks pregnant." The doctor smiled.

"Q that's great!" Rachel smiled and looked at Puck who looked like he was about to faint. He walked out of the room and Rachel followed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck walked out of the hospital with Rachel was right behind him.

"Noah?" He kept walking so Rachel had to grab Puck's arm and turned him around. "Noah stop! What's is it?"

He ran his hands down his face and back to his shaved head. "It's my fault."

"What is?" she asked unsure of why he was acting so weird.

"You fell asleep while watching the movie so I decided to see if I could score us some x and I put it in our drinks. I didn't think it was the date rape drug until now. It all makes sense. Shit it's my fault. And Q is pregnant. What if something had happened to the baby? Oh my God, when Finn finds out he's going to kill me. The reason we don't remember anything about last night it's because of me. Fuck." He finally looked at Rachel who was still silent and in awe. "Rach..." He didn't even see it coming but the sting on his cheek made it real.

She had slapped him. Hard.

"You asshole. All of this is because of you? You drugged us so what? We could have a lot more fun? Guess what? We didn't. You and I got married and Quinn and Finn ended up in the hospital. We obviously consummated the marriage because we were lying next to each other fucking naked. What is Erika going to say when she finds out? And she will find out because you are going to tell her. Oh my God what if _I_ end up pregnant? We definitely didn't use protection. I'm in the middle of one of my greatest shows in my career and a baby would ruin this. Oh God my parents will be devastated. What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait you weren't thinking you son of a bitch! You selfish bast…" Rachel was beyond pissed and pushed him hard hitting him on the chest but then felt someone between them.

"Guys what the hell?" Finn saw the way Rachel was looking at Puck.

If only looks could kill.

Her chest was heaving and she was way passed the point of pissed. "Stay away from me. And the annulment better happen before the end of this trip." She walked away from him and back into the hospital.

"What was that?" Finn asked Puck.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

Puck sighed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel sat next to Quinn's bed with her head on her hands.

"Rach he didn't know. It's not his fault." Rachel looked at Quinn. "Okay maybe a little but he didn't do it on purpose. He just wanted us to loosen up a bit and it backfired." Rachel scoffed and shook her head. "What's really going on? Why are you so upset?" Rachel shook her head again. "So you got married." Quinn saw the tears in Rachel eyes and finally understood what was going on. "Oh Rae you're still in love with him."

Rachel let the tears fall and tried wiping them away. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't part of my plan," her voice breaking by the end.

"Honey you can't control your future. Whatever happens in your life it's supposed to happen, bad or good. You guys were already dancing around each other, honestly it was just a matter of time before it blew up in both your faces."

Rachel scoffed. "You're not helping," she said but at the same time she couldn't be mad a Quinn because she knew she was right. It was only a matter of time.

"Sweetie..."

"I hate this." Rachel sighed.

"I know," Quinn looked at Rachel apologetically.

They heard Puck and Finn walking in and Puck saw Rachel trying to wipe the tears on her face and once again he felt like shit for being the reason for those tears.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked caressing Quinn's flat stomach.

"Good. The doctor said I'm being discharged today."

"You want me to sign the papers?" Finn asked.

"Yea thanks."

Finn left the room. Quinn saw Puck watching Rachel walk away from him. He sighed rubbing his thighs in frustration and walked closer to the bed. "Q... I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. The baby…"

"I know. It's okay. Now please leave so I can change."

Puck nodded and left. He stood by Rachel who was tense and waited for Finn to finish signing papers.

"Okay everything is in order." The nurse said.

Quinn walked out of the room and hugged Finn. "Let's go back to the hotel."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Finn walked out of the elevator and saw the place clean like nothing had ever happened.

"Wow they are good." Rachel said impressed.

"You should have seen it babe. This place was a mess. We were all naked and let's just say I think it's a good thing we don't remember what happened." Finn laughed nervously.

"I bet. I'm going to take a nap and then the four of us we'll hit the casino for our last night." Quinn smiled at the three of them and headed to the room.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked smiling as he saw her walk away.

"Yes." Quinn chuckled from the room.

"Awesome. Have I mentioned how much I love her? We'll see you guys in a couple of hours. Try not to kill each other in the mean time." Finn said sarcastically as he went to join Quinn.

Puck saw Rachel walk to their room and he was left alone. Then he saw the wedding album by the table and walked towards it.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was lying on Finn's chest as they rested for a little bit. "I can't believe this actually happened."

"Tell me about it. I almost killed Puck when he told me."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Let's just say that those two have unresolved feelings towards each other."

"You finally realized it?" she chuckled.

"Oh I know now he is definitely in love with her."

"But he didn't say it."

"He didn't have to."

Quinn sighed. "I think she's terrified how it all happened."

"You need to see the pictures. They look so happy. Drugged," he added which made her chuckle, "but happy." He said.

"We can't meddle." She said seriously.

He snickered. "You love to meddle."

She chuckled. "I do but this time they have to figure their shit out on their own."

"One more night in Vegas, anything can happen right?"

Quinn smiled at his smirk. They snuggled until they fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck looked at the view and sighed not knowing what to do. No he was lying. Of course he knew what to do. She told him what he had to do. But did he really want to do that? Shit. How can he ask that when he has someone back at home waiting for him? He sighed and called the number on the note that was posted on the first page of the album.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was under the covers looking at the TV but not really seeing it. She closed her eyes and tried to think about last night or this morning really. She wanted to at least remember their wedding day and wedding night.

No.

She shook her head. She couldn't and didn't want to remember. If she did, it would hurt too much knowing he never wanted her to begin with. Or maybe she is hurting because he does want her and never did anything about it. It might have been her fault as well not giving him a chance in the first place. Ugh her thoughts weren't making any sense to her. She tensed when she saw him walk into the room and sit on the corner of the bed.

"I called and he said it's gonna take a couple of days for it to go through." Puck explained.

"Why? We just have to sign a paper saying that we agree to not be married anymore. How would that take a couple of days?" she was annoyed.

"How should I know Rachel? This is new for me as it is for you. I said I'm sorry."

"I know." She said as she kept watching the TV.

"Then please look at me." He pleaded.

"I can't." She whispered.

He saw the tears in her eyes. "Rach do you want to get an annulment?"

**TBC**

_A.N. So what did you think?_

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola Readers! Here's another chapter! I have a little bit of down time before I go out so I decided to update. There's one more after this one. Thank you to all of you for the awesome reviews, alerts and favorites _

_Mistakes are mine._

_I don't own anything… Don't sue_

_Enjoy_

_,,,,,,,,,, _

Her eyes widened and yet her heart was beating awfully fast. "How can you even ask me that? You have Erika back home."

"You didn't answer my question." He said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about this. We shouldn't even be having this conversation no thanks to your stupidity," she said haughtily.

He saw she wasn't going to answer so he sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm gonna take a shower." He grabbed his things and walked away.

She wanted to cry her frustration and all the feelings inside her but took a deep breath and fought back the tears.

,,,,,,,,,,

Finn, Quinn, Puck and Rachel stood by the elevator on their penthouse suite. They were getting ready to go out for their last night in Vegas.

"Okay ready for another fun night?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"No drugs this time." Finn said sarcastically.

Puck chuckled nervously. "Yea no problem there."

"Okay let's get this over with." Rachel pushed the button for the elevator avoiding all eye contact with Puck.

,,,,,,,,,,

The first table they went to was the poker table, then black jack, then a few others and finally the slot machines. They all lost and won money as they played most of the games. Rachel was enjoying herself and not thinking about all the drama and just having fun with her best friend that was soon to be married.

,,,,,,,,,,

After playing in the casino for a couple of hours, Quinn, Finn, Puck and Rachel were seated on a corner round booth and waited for the server in the Hard Rock Café Restaurant.

"I'm starving. I'm eating for two now." Quinn smiled and Finn gave her a peck on the lips.

Rachel looked at Puck and then at the menu. She hated how tense she felt around him. It was like they didn't even know each other at the moment and she knew that was total bullshit. They knew each other since they could remember and yet maybe they didn't know each other as well as they thought. Clearly. Look at where they are right now? She can't look at him and he looks like someone kicked his puppy and he isn't like that. He's strong and passionate and handsome and amazing and his biceps and his a… oh crap she needs to stop.

The waitress arrived with a big smile. "Hello and welcome to Hard Rock Café. Are you staying at our hotel?"

"Yes." Quinn smiled.

"Isn't it amazing?" the waitress smiled.

"The best." Rachel smiled.

"So what will it be?"

"Those two are newlyweds. What do you recommend for drinks?" Quinn grinned at her two friends.

Rachel hissed. "Quinn"

"Oh my God! Congratulations. I know just what you need. Be right back."

"What the hell?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Well you two are married for now at least." Quinn said casually.

"Yea but you don't have to go around telling people we are married. The less people know the better." Rachel said aggravated.

"Have you talked about the annulment?" Finn asked.

Puck was pissed but answered. "Yes I called the guy and he said it'll take a couple of days."

Quinn smiled knowingly as Finn smirked looking at each other but Rachel and Puck didn't notice.

Puck was trying to comprehend her attitude right now. He _hated_ the way Rachel was acting like being married to him was the worst thing that could happen in her life and it sucked. He also hated being conflicted in this crazy (not really) situation they were in. He loved his girlfriend and yet now that he is actually married to his best friend, by mistake of course, it doesn't feel wrong. He sighed. It doesn't feel like a mistake either. Maybe this happened for a reason. Shut up. He is not a pussy for thinking this way. After looking at her completely naked awesome delicious tempting body of hers he knows he is no pussy thank you very much.

The waitress came back with a bottle of wine.

"That's great. Thank you." Finn said as he took a sip after the waitress poured some on his glass. "Can I just get the house beer?"

"I'll have a coke." Quinn said.

"And I'll have a lemonade." Rachel added.

"You're not going to drink?" Finn asked Rachel.

"After what happened last night." She scoffed. "It'll be a while before I drink again especially when I'm with him."

He was annoyed. "Would you stop? Jeez be a grown up about this"

"Shut up," Rachel whispered harshly.

The waitress looked at them confused but tried to act normal. It's not the first time she's seen confrontations here. Hello this is Vegas.

Puck rolled his eyes and then smiled at the waitress. "I'll have a beer as well. You can send the wine to our room. Thank you"

The waitress smiled and walked away.

Puck looked at Rachel and saw that she was avoiding eye contact, "Rach please talk to me." Rachel didn't look at him and looked at her hands on her lap instead. "Rachel God dammit. I'm sorry I drugged us but I'm not sorry we got married." He could not believe he just said that out loud and by the looks on her face she couldn't believe it either.

She looked at him in awe. "What?"

Finn and Quinn tried to hide their smiles.

"Rach..."

"You have _Erika,_" she glared at him.

"Yes but…" Puck tried to speak.

She looked at Quinn and Finn and then back at Puck. "Stop. We are not doing this here. You're making a scene."

"Then when?" he snapped annoyed at her attitude then again he couldn't blame her.

The waitress came back and Rachel was relieved as they all placed their orders. Then when the waitress left, Finn and Quinn spoke about the wedding and their plans now that there was a baby involved.

The rest of the evening they ate and talked laughing about anything that wasn't about Puck and Rachel' marriage.

,,,,,,,,,,

After the restaurant, Finn and Quinn were walking while whispering and kissing while Puck and Rachel walked behind them not talking. They could feel the tension and awkwardness between them.

"Guys let's go dancing." Quinn smiled.

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head unsure.

"Please for us?" Quinn batted her eyelashes dramatically.

Rachel rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine. Just cause you're getting married."

"Thank you."

The four of the headed towards the dance club a floor down.

,,,,,,,,,,

The club Vanity was packed and the music was blaring and Rachel smiled loving how she felt there. The four of them headed to the dance floor and began to dance. Quinn and Finn danced with each other forgetting about their friends on purpose. Puck looked at Quinn who nodded her head towards Rachel who was moving with the rhythm of the music.

He looked at Rachel and she looked like she was having the time of her life. He moved behind her and grabbed her hips. She looked over her shoulder to look at him but didn't say anything as they just moved with the beat of the song.

He groaned loving the way she felt pressed against him while he gripped her hips and kept his head close to hers. She got goosebumps feeling his breath against her neck and her ear.

Then a slow song started to play. Rachel cleared her throat and was going to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him this time facing him.

She looked at him and tried to speak but he cut her off. "It's just dancing." He whispered. She rolled her eyes and put her hands around his neck. "See? This isn't so bad huh?"

She rolled her eyes but chuckled a little feeling some of the tension fade away. "No, it's not so bad"

They kept silent for a bit enjoying each other's company and listening to the song.

"Today was interesting huh?" he asked.

She scoffed. "That's an understatement. I cannot believe we went through all that crap." She shook her head in disbelief.

He chuckled nodding in agreement. "Rachel how does it feel being married to me?" he asked as a joke and smirked.

She tried to hide her smile and shook her head. "Weird." She said honestly. "How does it feel being married to me?" She asked jokingly as well but quickly got serious when he pulled her closer to him.

He leaned in towards her as if he was going to kiss her but he whispered in her ear instead. "It feels right."

She looked at him to see if he was joking but she noticed he was dead serious. "Noah..."

He grazed his lips against hers and she tried to blink away the tears but she knew it was just a matter of time before they fell. She pushed him away and she ran out of the dance floor.

Quinn was focused on Finn and smiling and whispering sweet nothings to each other until she saw movement to the side and when she looked, she saw Rachel walking away from Puck with him running after her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out of the elevators and started to run towards the room. Five minutes later the elevators opened and Puck walked the path to their room as well.

She was taking her dress off when Puck walked in. She held her dress against her body covering herself and tensed. She didn't expect for him to follow her. She scoffed. Of course she did. But still, this was wrong. He had someone waiting for him and he shouldn't be seeing her almost naked. Again.

"Rach..." he whispered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked desperately. The more he pushed the less she was able to push him away and avoid this.

"I'm not doing anything." He said walking slowly towards her.

"Noah please," she said as she tried to move away from him at the same time he took a couple of steps towards her.

"No Rach. I know you are terrified and scared about us being married. I never knew you felt the same way so I never said anything and tried to move on but those pictures can't lie. We look happy. We look in love. If that's not proof that we should stay together I don't know what is."

"Erika, Noah. Your girlfriend of four years? She loves you. You love her. That's a good enough reason to fix this mistake." She said exhaustedly trying to be the reasoning party.

"Stop saying it's a mistake!" he yelled.

She snapped. "It's a mistake because we were drugged when we did this no thanks to you!"

"God damn it. I told you I was sorry about that." He was frustrated.

She shook her head. "I know but it still doesn't change the fact..."

"You haven't denied that you're in love with me." She got quiet and didn't know what to say. He got her there. "Your reaction when that stripper told us how we were all over each other made you blush." He took one step closer.

"Stop." She whispered.

"I bet you wish you could remember us being all over each other, don't you?" He took two more steps towards her.

"Stop it."

"You wanted us to remember consummating our marriage too didn't you Rach?" He closed the gap between them.

"I said stop it." She said with unshed tears.

"No because all those thoughts ran through my mind as well." She was so tired of crying but she couldn't help the tears running down her face once again. He caressed her cheeks drying the tears. "Stop fighting it so much."

She looked down shaking her head. She couldn't stop fighting because if she did then she'll do something she shouldn't do such as forget that he has a girlfriend and keep him for herself.

He took her chin and made her look at him. He kissed her softly and she sighed against his lips. He pulled back and caressed her cheek and shoulders. She dropped her dress not caring as he moved them towards the bed. She lay against the pillows as he kissed her again.

"We can't." she whispered.

"Why not? You're my wife." He said huskily.

She closed her eyes. God she loved the sound of that so much.

"I love the sound of that," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Did she say that out loud? Oh what the hell, "And you're my husband."

He smiled nodding. She sad chuckled at his silliness. He smiled again as he leaned in to kiss her again. "I want you."

She kissed him back passionately both moaning as he settled between her legs and moved his hips making her gasp. She sighed in happiness. He was just a great and passionate kisser. She could kiss him all day and all night. Then she remembered about Erika and everything that's been happening so she shook her head and pushed him a little so he could take the hint. "No. A lot has happened. We are confused and we aren't thinking right." At least for her she thought.

He knew what she meant and he respected her decision even though he wanted her so badly. He kissed her again and moved to get under the covers and she did the same. She lay on her side and he laid on his with a huge space between them.

Soon they fell asleep and that's how Quinn and Finn found them.

"At least they are sleeping on the same bed."

"Come on. We leave tomorrow and then it's our day to get married."

Quinn smiled as they walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was looking around the penthouse suite to make sure nothing was left behind. "Okay are we ready?"

"I think so." Finn said.

"Let's go home and get you two married." Rachel smiled. She was about to move towards the elevators when Puck stopped her and she turned around.

He caressed her cheek, "I promise no matter what happens we will make this right and we'll figure it out, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. She did want to believe him but at the same time she wasn't sure what to feel or think because he and Erika have been together for so many years.

,,,,,,,,,,

The lobby was packed as guests checked in and out. Rachel, Finn and Quinn waited while Puck checked out. Puck smiled at the woman and she recognized him.

"How was your stay? I see there was an incident in the penthouse." The receptionist asked.

"Yea I apologize. Our first night didn't go according to plan." He chuckled nervously.

"Hey," she shrugged her shoulders, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?" she winked at him.

Puck smiled. "Yea," he dry chuckled, "right"

The woman smiled as she charged his credit card and printed a couple of papers. "Here you go." He grabbed his credit card and the receipts. "Oh one more thing. The housekeeper found a broken camera in the penthouse and we were able to fix it." She laughed flirtatiously and she handed him the camera.

"Thank you." He smiled while putting the camera in his backpack.

"Hope you come back again."

Puck smiled and walked away and towards his friends. "Okay let's get out of here."

,,,,,,,,,,

They put their bags in the trunk and Finn sat on the drivers seat, Quinn next to him, Rachel behind Finn and Puck behind Quinn.

Finn started to drive away. "Goodbye Vegas."

"I guess some things don't stay in Vegas." Rachel said softly.

"It's gonna be okay Rach," Puck reassured. He really hoped it did. And in a way he knew what he had to do.

"Let's go home." Quinn said.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn unlocked the door while Finn carried the luggages into their home. Puck and Rachel followed right after them. The four of them were exhausted and Quinn and Rachel sat on the couch. Puck took out the camera and the three of them straightened up and intrigued wanting to know what it had in there.

"The receptionist said she found this in our penthouse suite."

"I don't think I can look at it." Rachel said nervously.

Puck walked to a big computer in the corner desk. "Come on. Just once. Together and then we erase them."

"Come on Rach."

Rachel sighed and nodded as Puck hooked the camera to the computer. The four of them sat and waited for the first picture to appear on the screen.

"Here we go."

**TBC**

_A.N. "What's in the camera?"_

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_Surprised! I had a couple of minutes to do whatever I wanted and I decided to post the last chapter. So here it is! I hope you enjoy! Hopefully things will get better in the next couple of weeks and I'll be able to post more often. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed back and that's important to me so I will get to that as soon as I can. Thank you again for reading and please review._

_I don't own anything_

_Mistakes are mine_

_Enjoy_

_,,,,,,,,,,_

_The first picture appeared. It was of the four of them standing in front of the Bellagio Hotel. Finn held Quinn from the back and Puck had his arms wrapped around Rachel shoulder and they all had huge exciting smiles._

Puck pressed on the next button and the second picture came up.

_In the second picture, Quinn, Finn and Rachel held their wine glasses up towards the camera and smiling wide. It almost looked like they were about to laugh._

_The next picture it was of Finn and Puck intertwining their arms with the wine glasses smiling at the camera._

That one made the four of them laugh.

_The next picture was of Finn and Quinn kissing passionately._

_The next picture was of Rachel kissing Puck on the cheek while he smiled at the camera._

_The next picture the scenery changed. They were in the lobby where Celine Dion had her show. Quinn had her arms around the African American guy smiling at him while he looked indifferent and annoyed._

Rachel laughed looking at Quinn.

"Shut up."

_The next picture was of Finn and Rachel hugging each other's shoulder while their other arm was out like they were presenting. There was a picture of Celine Dion behind them and to the side Quinn looked at the African American with pleading eyes while he still looked indifferent._

This time the three of them laughed while Quinn rolled her eyes trying not to smile. "What? I really wanted to see the show."

"We can tell baby." Finn smiled.

_The next picture the scenery changed once again. They were now in front of the strip club. Rachel had her hand on her mouth acting shocked looking at the camera while Finn looked excited and Quinn waving at the camera as well._

Finn saw the way Quinn looked at him. "Hey, we still don't know whose idea was to go there. It might not be my fault."

"Might." Quinn gave him a little push and he knew she wasn't really mad at him.

_The next picture was of Diamond the stripper introducing herself to Rachel, Finn and Quinn. They were seated in a corner with a private table and a pole on it._

_The next one Diamond had a pose on the pole that looked impossible to do. It was kind of a split in the air. Quinn had her eyes widened; Finn was looking at Quinn amused and Rachel looked at the stripper with lust in her eyes._

"I can't believe I don't remember all this." Quinn smiled.

Puck chuckled as he changed to the next picture.

Rachel eyes widened and gasped. "Oh my God."

They all looked at the next picture in shock.

_The next one Rachel was seating on Puck's lap her back to him and they both were looking at Diamond on the pole._

_The next one was of Rachel still on Puck's lap, this time straddling him, who looked at her with lust in his eyes while he had his arms around her waist and Rachel was biting her bottom lip and had money on her hand giving it to Diamond._

_The next one Diamond had a pose on the pole while Rachel had her arms around Puck's neck and kissing him passionately._

"Rach." Puck whispered huskily.

"Don't say anything." Rachel quickly said.

_The next picture, Finn and Quinn didn't even know they were photographed because they were looking at each other smiling and in their own world._

_The next picture Diamond was giving Rachel and Puck a lap dance. Rachel was touching Diamond's right hip while Puck touched Diamond's left hip._

_The next one Finn had one arm around Quinn's neck and the other around her waist and he was kissing her chest._

"I can't believe we did this in public." Quinn said amused.

Rachel scoffed. "You can't? Yours is pg compared to Noah and I."

_The next one Diamond kissed Rachel on the lips while Puck was close to them watching and looked very much turned on._

"That's hot." Finn admitted.

"Stop." Quinn smirked.

"It is. Rachel you dirty girl." Finn grinned.

Rachel blushed but couldn't keep her eyes away from the picture. Puck cleared his throat as he changed the picture while Quinn tried not to smirk at her friends.

_The next picture the scenery changed. Rachel and Quinn were pointing to a party that was happening two blocks away from them._

_The next picture Puck and Finn were drinking from a red cup while a man and three women cheered them on._

_The next picture Rachel was dancing with all three women while Puck looked towards them._

Puck was so turned on at the moment he didn't even care if his friends knew.

"Dude you're totally sporting wood for our friend here." Finn chuckled.

Rachel blushed looking at his pants in the picture.

"Shut up." Puck muttered.

Quinn laughed. "Not just in the picture." She chuckled while Puck rolled his eyes.

Rachel blushed again but kept looking at the computer screen.

_The next picture the scenery changed. Puck and Rachel were excited as they pointed to the Chapel of Love._

"I think it's safe to say, it was both your idea to get married." Quinn said.

_The next picture Puck and Rachel waited in line with the man and the three women._

_The next one Quinn was fixing Rachel hair while Rachel looked at Puck who winked at her._

_The next one Finn and Quinn stood to the side while Rachel and Puck looked at the Indian man talking._

_The next one they were outside of the Chapel of Love. The four of them looked at the camera smiling while Rachel had her hand out showing the ring._

_The next one, Rachel was kissing Puck while he had his hand on her ass._

"Jeez Puck." Finn snickered.

Rachel wondered how many times she could blush.

_The next one Quinn was on the floor passed out and Finn was trying to wake her up while the man was on the phone._

_The next one the paramedics had Quinn on a stretcher inside the ambulance with Finn right behind them._

_The next one Rachel, Puck and the three women were getting inside a cab._

_The next one the scenery changed. Quinn was on the hospital bed with her eyes closed and Finn was next to her on a bed as well._

_The next one Finn kissed Quinn on the lips._

_The next one Rachel, Puck and Finn were walking away from the room followed by the three women._

_The next one changed the scenery. The man was buying alcohol while the two women flashed the man working behind the counter._

_The next one they were on the streets walking and each of them had a bottle of beer while the man carried a box with more beers. Another man was next to Finn talking to him._

"Isn't that the guy...?" Puck started asking.

"Oh my God it is." Rachel laughed.

"What?"

_The next picture the scenery changed. The women were stripping their clothes in the main room of the penthouse._

_The next one Finn was passed out with a man next to him._

Quinn laughed. "Oh my God."

"Baby I'm sorry. I have no idea. I woke up next to him and we were both naked."

Quinn kept laughing. "It's okay babe."

"Oh so you find that funny."

Quinn nodded still laughing. Finn shook his head in disbelief smiling at his fiancée.

"You're crazy but I fucking love you."

Quinn kissed him and scooted closer to him. "I know."

Rachel looked at them smiling and shaking her head. Puck went to the kitchen and took out two coronas and two bottled waters and came back to them.

"Here you go." Puck said.

"Thanks." Finn and Quinn said at the same time.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Come on I bet there is more." Finn said excitedly.

Puck smiled as he pushed the next button. And Rachel spit her water coughing with her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my God." Quinn smiled.

_The next picture was of Rachel' head thrown back in pleasure against the balcony while Puck kissed her neck with one of his hands between her legs up her dress._

"No way." Rachel said.

_The next one Puck had his shirt off while Rachel kissed his neck and her hands were on the front of his pants._

Quinn chuckled. "Yes way."

_The next one Puck was naked kissing Rachel and covering her naked body with his._

"Nice ass man." Finn chuckled.

Quinn was enjoying this to no end.

"I can't believe this." Rachel blushed.

_The next picture was of the three women making out on the huge couch with the room already a mess._

"You guys weren't kidding. Look at the room," Quinn said.

"Yep."

Puck changed the next picture and his and Rachel' eyes widened in shock.

_Rachel was straddling him. One hand was hugging him which covered her breasts from the camera and her other hand was on his neck. He had a hand between them and the other squeezing her ass._

"Fuck." Puck whispered.

"I can't believe someone took pictures of us," Rachel said blushing.

_The next picture it was in the main room. The three women had their backs turned which looked like they were walking to the room._

_The next picture Rachel was on her back on the floor with Puck on top of her and a blanket covering their waist as they kissed._

_The next picture Rachel lay on Puck's chest sleeping while he had his arms around her holding her tightly._

_The next picture was of the three women passed out on the bed._

Puck pushed the next button and no more pictures were shown. He cleared his throat. "No more. That's it"

The four of them stayed quiet for a while not believing what they had just seen.

Rachel stood up and cleared her throat. "You can erase that please."

Puck nodded while he watched her walk away.

"Hey it's gonna be okay." Quinn said trying to make him feel better. She rubbed circles on Puck's back. "It's just to much to handle right now."

"Do you want to sleep in our room and Q can sleep with her?" Finn asked.

Puck shook his head. "No. You two go on. She and I need to talk."

Quinn nodded. "Okay. Night Puck."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Finn tapped Puck's shoulder and they left.

Puck went back to the picture of him and Rachel sleeping naked in each other's arms. He sighed and deleted all the pictures and then threw the camera in the trash.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was already in bed when he came into the room.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

He sat next to her facing her. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I wish I could remember." She finally said out loud.

"Me too. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I mean I'm sorry you cheated but I'm not sorry about what we did even though we have no memory of it." She added.

"I don't have to tell her."

"She's your girlfriend of four years. I would want to know if the love of my life cheated on me even if it wasn't on purpose. Erika loves you so much and you love her."

"But I love you too." Puck finally admitted.

"I know." She whispered. "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Let's just focus on the wedding tomorrow and then go from there."

"I gotta do something before that okay? Don't wait up"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You know where," he said looking at her to see if she was going to stop him. Instead she nodded and watched him walk away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck unlocked his door and noticed everything was turned off except the light in the bedroom. He sighed as he walked towards the room. He didn't want to do this but at the same time he did. It sucked being the bad person in this situation.

He knocked lightly and opened the door. He smiled seeing Erika on their bed reading one of her favorite political books.

Erika looked up and smiled. "Hey babe what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna stay at Quinn and Finn's with Rachel"

"Yea I just… uh" he cleared his throat, "I have to tell you something about what happened in Vegas."

Erika noticed how serious he was so she put the book on her side of the table and straightened up. "What happened?"

He decided to stay standing up cause he didn't know how she was going to react. It could go really well or extremely bad. He had a feeling it was going to be not so good. "So the first night we went out I uh wanted to buy some x to make us loose and have fun but instead as we found out at the hospital, I drugged us with the date drug."

"Oh my God honey, why would you do that?" Erika asked.

"I didn't know it was that type of drug"

"But regardless it was a stupid thing to do," she gave him a stern look he knew so well.

"I know."

"Okay well is that it?"

He shook his head. "There's more."

"What?"

Here goes nothing. "Rachel and I got married," he blurted out.

Erika tensed and then glared at him but soon she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I see"

"Look I'm so sorry about…"

"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there." Erika got out of the bed and walked towards him. She left a bit of a space between them or she would slap him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes"

Erika smiled.

"But I love her too"

Erika's smiled disappear. "More than me?"

Puck sighed and started pacing the room as he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't plan for this to happen but it did and it's not fair to you, to me or her"

Erika had tears in her eyes. "You didn't answer my question," she whispered.

Puck walked towards her. "I don't want to hurt you"

"To late," she dry chuckled. "Why did you wait so long to break my heart?"

He decided to stay quiet and wait for her to speak.

Erika walked away from him trying to keep calm and not make a scene cause she knew she was raised better than how she wanted to react at the moment. She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "We've been together for four years. Four, and every time I asked you about marriage, you said you weren't ready." He was going to speak but she raised her hand and he stayed quiet. "You weren't ready to get married because in your heart you knew Rachel was meant to be yours," Erika took a deep breath and scoffed. "I should have seen this coming. Then again maybe I did and I just didn't want to acknowledge it." She saw the shocked look he was giving her. "Oh please, don't act like you never saw how she looked at you, when you weren't looking or how you two acted together."

Puck sighed. "I'm sorry"

Erika shrugged her shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks. "It was good while it lasted," she said as her voice almost broke. She sniffled and walked to the bathroom. "I'll start packing my things tonight."

"You're still invited to the wedding. Quinn would have wanted you there"

Erika shook her head. "No, I'm sure she'll understand. Goodbye Noah," she said as she closed the bathroom door.

Puck felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Erika didn't deserve to have her heart broken but he was in love with his best friend. He shook his head and walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,

The church was filling up with their friends and family and while the guests arrived, Rachel and Puck greeted them.

Quinn was looking in the mirror making sure everything was fine while her sister hovered around her trying to fix this or that. Then Rachel walked in and smiled seeing Quinn.

"Can you give us a minute?" Quinn asked.

Her sister nodded and left the room.

"You look beautiful." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you. So do you"

"I can't believe you're finally getting married."

"I can't wait to be his wife." Quinn grinned. Rachel hugged her best friend. "Speaking of wife."

"Stop." Rachel stopped smiling.

"You still want the marriage annulled?" Quinn asked.

"Q, we can't stay married. He has Erika and…"

"Why do you think it's taking so long for you guys to get the annulment?"

"Because, it just is." Rachel looked at Quinn who was smiling. "Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this?"

"No." Rachel sighed in relief. "Finn did. He called the guy from the Chapel of Love and told him to make an excuse not to give you guys an annulment."

"Damn it Quinn." Rachel was frustrated.

"Nope. This is meant to be, whether you like it or not. Puck cares for Erika yes but he's in love with you. I'm pretty sure Finn is having this same conversation with Puck right now."

"How is this meant to be?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Puck and Erika have been together for four years and how many times did Puck turn down Erika's proposal? Look, you have been in love with him since I can remember..." Rachel rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "And Puck for some... reason, never admitted his feelings for you until now, but looks and actions speak louder than words. Maybe you were blind or didn't want to see it, but every time you two were together it was like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off the day you two would finally realize…"

Rachel shook her head. "Q…"

"Babe even Finn knew you two were into each other with all the innocent touches and looks."

Rachel rolled his eyes. "You two are so meant for each other."

"Just like you and Puck." Quinn smirked.

"I'm never gonna win this argument am I?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Nope." Quinn smiled.

"Fine. I'll drop it for now." Rachel smiled and Quinn winked at her. "Okay lets get you down that aisle."

,,,,,,,,,,

As Quinn and Finn said their vows, Puck and Rachel looked at each other. They were definitely thinking the same thing. This is how it should have happened. Once Quinn and Finn said their I do's, they walked down the aisle together.

The reception was in full swing. Quinn and Finn were dancing their first dance as Husband and Wife. Rachel couldn't stop smiling at them. She loved weddings. Then she saw Puck walking towards her with his hand out. She smiled and danced with him.

"You look amazing Rae," he smiled.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

He smiled and held her close as they danced slowly in sync with the song. After a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke. "I told her."

She moved her head to look at him. "She must hate me," she said shaking her head.

Puck gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She doesn't. It's me she hates for leading her on for so long."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Do you still want to get an annulment?" he asked as his heart beat rapidly.

She smiled and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

He gave her the biggest smile. "No?"

"No," she grinned.

He was so happy at the moment he wanted to get out of there and spent time with her alone with no one else around. "I promise I will give you the wedding you deserve." He said seriously.

"You don't have to"

"But I will."

She rolled her eyes smiling at him.

He was going to kiss her but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek again. "What?"

"I want to take this slow okay?"

"No problem. I'll take it as slow as you want me to. We're married. You're stuck with me now baby."

She laughed and they kept dancing. "And you're stuck with me."

Hours later everyone was still dancing and having a great time.

Rachel was talking with a couple of people and smiling at them, when she felt someone watching her. She looked around the room and across the room she saw him looking at her. She shook her head as he winked at her. Maybe if this is all meant to be then things will be fine. All thanks to his stupidity and of course Vegas!

**FIN**

**R&R**

_A.N. I'm done but I'm thinking about an epilogue. What do you guys think?"_


End file.
